De caviar y el origen de los miedos
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Antes de la llegada de Leia y Aurora. Antes de los traumas de Io y la paranoia justificada de Sorrento. Una situación cambió la vida de un general por completo. Un general que comió caviar sin conocer las consecuencias. [Leia y Aurora son de sus respectivas dueñas. Aparecen en varios fics de "El Mes de Poseidón"].


**De caviar y el origen de los miedos**

 _Día 25 de "El mes de Poseidón". Quedan 5. ¿Podre lograrlo? ¿Me dará la inspiración para tanto? ¿Ares será un buen reemplazo de Hermes? Y lo más importante ¿dejaré de torturar a Io?_

 **Disclamer:** Saint Seiya pertenece a esa divinidad llamada Kurumada, de quien espero ser pariente lejana… aunque no tengo ni una gota de sangre japonesa. "Buscando a Nemo" tampoco es mía.

* * *

 **De caviar y el origen de los miedos**

 **Templo de Poseidón**

―Bien ―dijo Julián terminando la llamada y sonriendo a sus generales de una manera que a ninguno de ellos le causo buena impresión ―Con eso terminan los preparativos para la reunión de esta noche.

―¿Reunión de qué? ―preguntó Kanon «¿ _En qué locura querrá meternos esta vez?»_

―De la empresa Solo con algunos inversionistas. En caso de que no lo recuerden, todavía le debo mucho dinero a Hefestos por las reparaciones.

Krishna decidió que era un buen momento para "meditar"; Kaysa se puso a silbar y mirar a todos lados; Io y Baian habían encontrado algo muy interesante en el techo; Sorrento miraba a Julián con atención y ni una pisca de culpa; Kanon e Isaak no podrían haberse interesado menos por la acusación dirigida a ellos tras esas palabras.

―Voy a necesitar escoltas ―Ante el silencio, Julián suspiró y siguió explicando ―Alguien podría intentar secuestrarme.

« _Ni que fueras Saori_ » fue el pensamiento colectivo.

―Soy el heredero de la familia Solo y muy hermoso.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, estallaron las risas.

Io y Baian se sostenían el uno al otro; Kaysa rodaba por el piso y Krishna intentaba seguir "meditando". Sorrento y Kanon reían por dentro mientras mantenían la compostura a fuerza de voluntad e Isaak -nada acostumbrado a los movimientos de los músculos que rodeaban su boca- intentaba detener, sin mucho éxito, la sonrisa de diez mil wats que se formaba en su rostro.

―No les estaba preguntado ―dijo Julián haciendo puchero y cruzándose de brazos ―Tres van a venir conmigo como escoltas quieran o no.

―Llévate a Sorrento ―dijo Baian empujando al peli-lila ―Es tu perro faldero después de todo.

―Sorrento. Está decidido ―dijo el peliazul ―. Necesito dos más.

Nadie se ofreció. Ni siquiera el grillo residente cantó para no terminar siendo elegido.

―¡Para hoy!

―Yo lo soluciono ―Kanon salió del templo y regresó varios minutos después con una bolsa llena de papelitos.

―Puse los nombres de todos en estos papelitos―

―Hay muchos.

Kanon le lanzó una mirada de "cierra la boca" a Io.

―Con los nombres de todos varias veces ―terminó Kanon entre dientes y contando mentalmente hasta diez.

* * *

 **Salón de la mansión Solo**

Vestidos de traje y vestidos, los potenciales inversores que salvarían a Julián de la banca rota, conversaban, bebían y hablaban de negocios.

Sorrento seguía al heredero Solo a regañadientes y conversaba con las acompañantes de algunos inversores mientras ellos y su jefe discutían posibilidades de negocios. Kaysa y Baian, los elegidos por los mágicos papelitos de Kanon, habían desaparecido en cuanto llegaron con la excusa de "revisar el perímetro" y "cuidar a Julián pasando desapercibidos" porque "nadie atacaría a tan influyente y atractivo heredero mientras vieran cuanta seguridad tenía", y lo habían dejado sólo para lidiar con su egocéntrico Señor.

En la otra punta del salón, lo más lejos del molesto heredero en banca rota y cerca de la mesa de bocadillos, los dos elegidos se dedicaban a su tarea con esmero y espíritu.

―¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó Kaysa haciendo una mueca y señalando a un plato donde pequeñas esferas oscuras aparecían como uno de los platillos más populares de la noche.

―No tengo idea. Pero luce horrible.

―Eso es caviar, caballeros ―dijo el mozo que se ocupaba de reabastecer la comida para la velada mientras se retiraba a la cocina con una bandeja vacía.

―Somos generales, no caballeros ―se quejó Kaysa.

―Eso no importa ―Baian regresó su atención al "caviar". Nunca en su vida lo había visto y no tenía idea de qué era, pero seguía luciendo asqueroso.

―A que no te animas a comerlo ―El general de Lymnades le dio un codazo a su compañero y sonrió burlón.

―¿Y yo qué gano?

―La próxima vez que te toque hacer algo, lo haré por ti.

―Hecho.

« _Si con este pequeño sacrificio me salvo de tener que volver a hacer alguna locura en nombre de Poseidón, vale la pena»_

Baian tomó algo de "caviar" con mano temblorosa. Se secó la otra mano en el pantalón y tragó saliva.

―Para hoy, Baian. Y no se vale escupir.

El general de caballo marino volvió a pasar saliva y llevó el bocadillo a su boca con lentitud.

« _Si no lo toco con la lengua todo estará bien. Solo tengo que tragar»_

En el mismo momento en que el caviar bajaba por la garganta de Baian, Sorrento se acercaba a ellos y se dejaba caer en una silla cercana.

―¿Y Julián?

―Con una mujer. Aparentemente es la hija de un empresario o algo así ―Sorrento respiró profundo y dirigió su mirada al callado guerrero que lo había metido en esta locura en primer lugar.

El canadiense estaba quieto, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la piel debatiéndose entre pálida y verde.

―¿Qué le pasa?

―Lo reté a comer eso ―dijo Kaysa apuntado hacia las esferas.

―¿Caviar?

Kaysa asintió con la cabeza. Sorrento sonrió. Era su oportunidad de vengarse por el cometario de perro faldero.

―Son huevos de pescado ―dijo. Al oír eso la piel de Baian se decidió por el verde y el general pasó saliva con dificultad. ―Dicen que si lo comes los parientes de los peces asesinados vendrán a devorarte.

Baian pasó de verde a blanco y las lágrimas fueron reemplazadas por una expresión de terror.

Sorrento agradecía, en momentos como este, la ignorancia de sus compañeros y el haber acompañado a Julián a varios eventos como el de esa noche.

Divertido por el giro de las cosas, Kaysa apoyó al austriaco en molestar a Baian. « _Qué bueno que yo no lo comí»_

―¿Serían peces payasos?

―Es muy probable. Los padres y hermanos de los que acabas de comer vandrán a regresarte el favor ―dijo Sorrento señalando a Baian.

―Fue idea de Kaysa.

―Pero tú te los comiste.

―Sí, pero―

―Vendrán por ti.

Baian pasó el resto de la reunión mortificándose por haberse comido a, posiblemente, Nemo o alguno de sus parientes.

* * *

Baian corría por Atlantis, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué. Sólo sabía que tenía que correr y que algo malo pasaría si se detenía.

Agotado, ignoro esa voz en el fondo de su mente y se recostó sobre un pilar. Cerró los ojos tratando de calmar su respiración y se secó el sudor de la frente.

Sintió algo viscoso contra su rostro y al abrir los ojos se encontró frente a frente con un pez payaso. Tuvo la certeza de que era el padre de los huevos que se había comido.

El "padre" le sonrió con malicia y le mordió la nariz. Baian se lo sacó de un manotazo y empezó a correr de nuevo.

Se escondió detrás de un pilar, pero al tocarlo notó la viscosidad y se giró lentamente para encontrarse con escamas en un patrón naranja y blanco. Miro hacia arriba y descubrió que, lo que él creía que era un pilar, era un pez payaso de veinte metros que lo miraba fijo. Listo para devorarlo.

Echó a correr de nuevo. Intentaba gritar por ayuda pero nada salía de su boca. El ciclo se repetía una y otra vez. Correr y detenerse para ser atrapado.

Despertó a causa de un grito agudo que descubrió, provenía de su garganta. Encendió la luz y se hizo un bollo entre las sábanas. No dejaría que ningún pez payaso lo devorara. Incluso si nunca volvía a dormir en su vida.

Quince minutos después, volvía a correr para evitar ser devorado.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer…_

 _ **Inspiración:**_ _el miedo de Baian a los peces payasos y mi prima. Ella le tiene miedo a las arañas porque cree que si mata una sus parientes van a vengarse._

 _Próximos…_

 _La pareja que alquiló el pilar de Kanon._

 _Julián de niñera._

 _ **Noticias:**_

 **Al terminar el mes de Pose, estaré agregando (a medida que los tenga) re-ediciones de algunas historias (una o dos) y un especial de "detrás de cámaras" de algunos fics del Mes.**

 _ **Publicidad:**_

 **¡Se acercan "** **LAS HIELIMPIADAS** **"!**

 **Dos competidores, solo un ganador.**

 **HYOGA VS. ISAAK**

 **Compiten por el reconocimiento de su maestro.**

 **¿Quién ganará y se llevará a casa la copa de "** **Las Hielimpiadas** **"?**

" _Las Hielimpiadas" son auspiciadas por Mioria Entertainment Group._


End file.
